User talk:Gamemakergm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moshlings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there I think coordinating a real time meeting via IRC would be a bit problematic (due to real life and probably time zone differences). Nevertheless, I'd be happy to hear any ideas/suggestions you have regarding the wiki. I applied for Admin status two days ago, I'm hoping they will grant it. Csabo 19:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) On being an admin If you want to go for it, give it a shot, you have my support. I asked to get admin rights but it's been put on hold - while others got admin rights granted immediately. That was... disappointing. I don't understand why they don't just grant it to all active users, it's not like there should be only one admin (paraphrasing the rules: "the admin is not a person who is in charge"). Anyway, we just need someone - anyone - to be able to delete horrible pages. I tried renaming them - it works, and it's the best thing next to deletion. At least they won't show up in the search and the auto suggest. However, Wikia throttled my "move" action after two pages. Until you're an admin I suggest we do this: "move" pages to be "zzz_delete_me_###" where ### is the next number in the sequence. Best regards, Csabo 03:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving Seems like they only throttle the actions if you do more than a few per minute. I've been able to slowly rename them. However, if you have an automated way that makes this easier... Go for it by all means. Csabo 04:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving I was wrong about moving, all it does is it add a redirect (which I could have done manually anyway). It doesn't get rid of the original page, which would be the whole point. If someone starts searching for "t", the auto suggest still brings up This game sucks. It's sad to see our hard work marred by such stuff. I hope someone becomes an admin and clears it up eventually. Csabo 00:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I can now delete pages (good bye, useless stuff). I'm not sure how to make you a bureaucrat, I'll have to spend some more time to figure things out. The front page is in dire need of updating as well, so there's work to be done :-) You are now a bureaucrat on this wiki. Happy editing! About Renaming The Secrets... According to the moshling zoo, their names are secret 3 and secret 4. So is it okay if I did that? (p.s. if you want to contact me on Moshi Monsters, I'm plantsvszombies00. You're cruel you deleted my page:( An admin for the moshi monsters wiki Hi from me, i would like to become an admin for the moshi monsters wiki as i have good experience of it and can edit and type lots of pages for safety.Any questions/talking messages should be posted on my talk page if needed and i would get to you as soon as possible.Please remember too that i am 9,not an adult yet and i have experience on moshi monsters on my account,cati886.Please keep your answers on my talk page if needed! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 09:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Eco green community & environment hello, please go to http://ecogreenenvironment.wikia.com/wiki/Eco_Green_Environment_Wiki and help create pages and edit them to help users and people to know the meanings of being eco green and make an imagination creatable world where all follow the rules and keep a clean and eco green environment and community together! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 20:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) admin Ok,i am already on it so we can talk about being an admin and what you said! my knicknames cati886. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 07:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please help. Hi, I'm too young to have a wiki account but I use this wiki to help me in the game. Anyway someone is putting stuff on the wiki that isn't true and my sister (who is on a different wiki) said I should tell an admin. The pages are: Luvlis and Zommers. I haven't seen any others but there could be more. 10:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About Moshiluverforever You know the user user:Moshiluverforever, if you see what she wrote on the bit where it says About my Monster, and the end of the sentence, it says swear words, just like the F word, Slag, and B word. Smoothie77 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I have listened to your post on my talkpage,thank you for it.I even have been waiting for you to come but you seem to not.How else am i able to become a Admin for the moshi monster's wiki?Well,goodbye for now and i am creating and editing other user's pages and mine. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Advise Can you give me some advise to become an admin? Thank you. Smoothie77 18:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Good! Did you know user:Domdomrules is only 11 years old? Smoothie77 18:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually that's my account,Domdomrules's age is private,don't put it all over the internet I don't think this page is suppose to be at this wiki I found a page called All of poppet's popplings I don't think this page is needed,if it was even ment to be here,sorry if I am wrong moshiluverforever 23:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Domdomrules He is 11. According to his Moshi Monsters Account, he is! Here is the link: http://www.moshime.com/domdomrules Smoothie77 15:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen any great editors on the wiki? Hi, Ok,I'll leave you to think about it.One question,in the Moshi Monsters Wiki,I like to congratulate users on their edits to pages although that if some are giving the same information,I'm tempted to tell them that they have put in the same information as before.Have you seen any great editors on the wiki?I think Smoothie77 has done a lovely job on a few of her pages she's edited.Possibly the ones who've done a great job,haven't signed out for a long time.Well,I'll hope to chat to you soon. Bye! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 06:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) A page on the wiki Hiya, I've been searching the wiki today and I clicked on this link, http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_greise but as you can see,this isn't to do with moshi monsters so I think it should be edited or deleted and I think the user might of meant Lady Goo Goo for the name.If you agree,please move this page as it doesn't belong in the Moshi Monsters Wiki as it isn't an existing topic as you can search for. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) MoshiLuverForever MoshiLover forverr has bad words on her page again... Oh God! User Talk Page:90.222.101.133 put a swear word on my talk page. It said: User: Smoothie77TheFuckingNobHead. It deleted it. Will you ban him? If the link doesn't work, just search him on this wiki! Smoothie77 15:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Owner What's your owner name on Moshi Monsters? Smoothie77 18:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :D D to you too! Loveboy01 07:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you too! Hi There! And yeah, I guess I am an active contributor. I've been adding links and creating some pages lately. :) - Hockeysocks3 WOAH!! I never meant my blog post Dustbin Beaver as a Moshling? to be THAT much of a talk of the `wiki` town!!! Now it has 106 comments!! OMG! XD BAD WORDS ON THE I.G.G.Y PAGE! Please game maker gm delete all of the comments with fuck in on the page I.G.G.Y. Help Me I'm Desperate! :( Someone deleted all of my content on my profile and i think it was A Wikia Contributer! Please tell me if you can lock your profile so noone apart from you can edit it! Thanks :)! Loveboy01 12:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Report I would like to report that Loveboy01 is 8 years old according to Moshi Monsters. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Admin Please can I become a admin, here is some information: I can report abuse, arguing and being mean to any admin. I love being apart of this wiki. I could be able to ban anyone who has being mean/causing arguing/causing chaos on this wiki. I can make pages better by redoing them. For example: if there were swear words on a page, I would make it better and delete it. Thank you for your time. I hope I become a admin someday! Thank you. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Thank you! Thank you very much! And I said I can report any people BEING mean to any admin. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Something... I went to Wikia Labs and activated Achiecements! I thought it would help the wiki grow and make it look good and popualar. If you do not like it, you can go and unactivate it. [[nyan.jpgLoveboy01nyan.jpg]] 18:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Is flashy a confirmed moshling because I think the page should be deleted, or at least until thins moshling is confirmed. Admin Rights Hi I'm not sure if this is the right channel to follow, but I was wondering if it would be possible to get admin rights. I know this is a little forward to ask after only being a member for a week, but I feel I have the right credentials, plenty of enthusiam, a lot of spare time on my hand (I have decided to take a break from the rat race for a while), and an eye for details, and a very good knowledge of wikis/forums/web dev etc. Recently, I have fighting a losing battle against the spammers, although I can rename dogdy pages, it just puts a redirect in, which means that the original is still visible until delete. I have also been correcting a lot of the misinformation and removing outright rumours, swearing and other nonsense. I would really like to make a contribution to this wiki as I have a large amount of relevant information, images, and various other Moshi monster related stuff that I have gathered while playing and writing the two guides that I have compiled. Although I do plan to expand on these guides, I figured this wiki would be a perfect repository for this info. The main reason for my request is that I noticed there has been very little admin activity over the past month (e.g. Many outstanding page delete requests etc.). I am not sure what the difference in permissions is between an Admin and a bureaucrat, but I have submitted an admin request which doesn't seem to have had any changes since I submitted it. (My request is here) Many thanks in advance. Craig Daddycraigie 22:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I posted a similar message to Csabo, but have received no response as of yet. Admins Can you give me the list of all of the Admins of this wikipedia? Thank you. Smoothie77 13:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Go to page MrMoshi and if you scrowl down to the comments you will see A Wikia Conributor has put pictures of people having you know what, I can't say this incase little kids see this, but I'll give you a hint. It's like, people kissing, doing it, and it starts with se. And I really like the popstar Jorax <-------- more of a hint with the x. Smoothie77 15:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll ban him!! About Being an Admin May I be a Rollback and a Chatmoderator too please?? Thank you. Smoothie77 10:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Trial: Hi i am a little confused, am i a chat moderator, rollback, or both? Wr12 23:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked: can you please block this user: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.197.163.103 Look at some of their "contributions". Wr12 23:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Another user you can look at: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.220.91.155 Wr12 18:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request: Hey Gamemakergm, I got some more edit's and was wondering about becoming an admin in the near future? My request is here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/Wr12 Thank you for your time, Wr12 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Awards I made it into a blog post http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wr12/Contributor_of_the_Week_Award Wr12 14:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Hi! I have to leave this wikipedia because my parents want me off here :( because it's sometimes rude on here. I am sorry, but I am leaving forever! Please, I would my BFF, Pokemon15 to replace me please!!! -Smoothie77, bye now! Smoothie77 16:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hello there! My name's Jared, and I would like to become a admin. I've been a admin for the Nintendo Wiki, Fantendo Wiki, and Pokémon Wiki. I've experienced adminship and would like to be one, and whoever I see swearing I will ban them right away! Thank you. Pokemon15 14:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you put the cloud background back up. Loveboy deleted it when he put a halloween background up. Wr12 22:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops! My sister goes on my computer sometimes and tries to cause trouble! Sorry GMGM about that! User:Loveboy01 15:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MonoBook? I've started to think that the MonoBook mode would make this wiki look more proffesional, just asking you before I do it so I do not get into trouble again! O_o Loveboy01 19:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC)